Lucky Number Seven
by pinkpower
Summary: Jacob Black was the one who taught Renesmee how to sing, "There are Seven Days in a Week." JakexNessie oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Jacob Black was the one who taught Renesmee how to sing, "There are Seven Days in a Week."

* * *

Renesmee stared deeply into the amazing crystal blue eyes of her handsome new boyfriend, Greg—or was his name Shawn?—as she dug her fingers into his long, blonde hair. They sat in his father's truck, their cheeks turning redder by each passing second. His lips curved upward into an awkward, moving closer to whisper something romantic into Renesmee's awaiting ear. She prepared her heart to melt, readying herself whatever might escape his mouth.

"Renesmee Cullen, I love you," the male adolescent murmured, brushing his lips across her earlobe.

She blinked.

Nope, Renesmee was nowhere near ready to hear those specific words, and be expected to say the same thing in return. She didn't even know his name. The young vampire hybrid wasn't ready to commit to a guy she had only be going out with for two weeks, even though it probably took her parents less time than that to decide they wanted to spend forever with each other.

"Now would be the perfect time to say something," What's-his-face choked out a shy laugh.

"I-I-," Renesmee stammered, pulling at the sleeves of her green as though she were trying to prevent hypothermia. "Um, I really-It's over. Bye."

With that, Renesmee got out of the truck that was thankfully parked at her family's main house.

Jacob and Rosalie had been going on with their usual bantering over near the living room area when Renesmee entered the house after the break up with Greg—or Shawn. Both the werewolf and vampire came to halt with their fighting and looked over to the approaching Renesmee. Tears were rolling off her porcelain cheeks, and she knew to seek comfort in her protector's open arms. He didn't question her reason for sobbing; he just soothed and put Renesmee at ease like he always did.

* * *

This week Renesmee had volunteered to stay after school to help her boyfriend, Bobby, prepare for the upcoming Science exam. The couple sat near the open room in the Science room, observing the greenery below. Bobby nodded, listening to the softly spoken words flowing from her mouth like a song. He was never the type of guy to care about how things worked scientifically. To him, it was all one, big mystery that didn't solving. But if Renesmee talked about it, then he would surely be listening.

"And that's the difference between an ecosystem and a community," Renesmee concluded, happily sighing as she looked at her boyfriend's handsome face.

"Wow," Bobby muttered breathlessly.

"What? Do you understand, or would you like for me to repeat any of that?" Renesmee questioned; no sign of exasperation in her tone.

"No, and that's the scary part. I completely understood every single word of what you said," Bobby replied.

She smiled at him, pleased with the work she had managed to accomplish on a person that didn't care one wit's end for Science class to begin with—whereas, she loved it.

"I'm glad," Renesmee nodded in approval.

Bobby gave his girlfriend a light peck on the lights, ravishing in the new feelings that were blossoming for her.

"You know so much," Bobby said, meaning for that to come out as a compliment.

"I'm a geek," she answered with a bubbly giggle escaping her mouth.

"You sure don't look like one," he laughed with her, thinking that Renesmee's laugh was very contagious.

Bobby sucked in a sharp breath. "I, um, really like you, Renesmee. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

Renesmee's milk chocolate brown eyes went wide; her mouth dropped in dismay.

"Gotta go! Bye-bye!" She moved at human speed to get out of the room and out the building until she arrived at La Push Beach, knowing that Jacob and Leah would be on watch. Renesmee needed advice.

"I don't want to have to face him," she ended.

"So, just text him," Jacob suggested.

"That's heartless!" Leah complained. "Nessie, really, why do you go to _him_ for advice?"

"Because I'm the wise and all-knowing Alpha," Jacob winked. "I'm just awesome like that. Anyway, text him, and talk to him when the awkwardness blows over. He'll appreciate it later in life."

"It's mean."

"But effective," he countered.

"You are a horrible influence on the kid. Ugh! And she's actually doing it."

Taking the coward's way out was the best thing to do, at least for the time being. Nessie would just have to wait until she was ready to talk to Bobby again, and he would hopefully for her for texting him a break up message. If not, the least she could try to do for Bobby is get him another tutor.

* * *

The youthful half human, half vampire sat on the countertop in Esme's newly done kitchen as she spoke to Andy over the phone. She twirled the bronze curls around her slender fingers, giggling flirtatiously as though Andy's jokes were the funniest things she ever heard. In reality, the jokes sucked. They were nowhere near close to being funny—except maybe in a pathetic sort of way.

"So then, I said, 'you can take those crappy boats and sell them for a nickel if you think they're even worth that much!'" Andy finished his explanation of what had happened at a yard sale.

"Oh, Andy. You're such a hoot!" Renesmee exclaimed, humoring the cutey on the other side of the phone with a slight laugh.

"Really," Andy questioned, astonishment coming through in his tone. "You think so?"

"You bet," Renesmee fibbed selflessly for her boyfriend's benefit. "I think you should definitely be a comedian."

"Gee, that really means a lot to me coming from you, Renesmee. I mean it. Thanks. I love you," Andy tried subtly to say, but failed.

There was nothing but dial tone in his ear.

Renesmee pressed the 'off' button to her phone like her life depended on it.

Looking up from the newspaper he was reading as he sat at dining table, Jacob asked, "He told you that he loves you, huh?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded dumbfounded.

"K."

She slapped her forehead. "I suck. I suck so much. Oy."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Erm, literally," he said with a small chuckle as Renesmee banged her head against the wall. "At best, you'll probably the subject of his jokes, which hopefully might be good for a change. At worst, the poor dude will grow up to be a psychopathic serial killer going on the same, stupid jokes—like the Joker, or whatever."

"No, really, Jacob. Please. Don't try to make me feel better." Renesmee retorted. She sighed. "You're probably right, though. Let's hope it the first option."

* * *

Swallowing the dirt-like taste of black coffee, Renesmee set down the white mug. Her hands wandered over to Johnny's, who had been staring at her in adoration for quite some time. He grinned goofily at her, their fingers entwining tenderly. Renesmee smiled brightly back at him.

"Don't worry. I don't much care for the stuff either." Johnny chuckled, referring the coffee Renesmee so desperately wanted to dump into the nearest sink.

"Then, why do you insist on coming into these little coffee shops?" Renesmee questioned.

"Because, at the moment, coffee shops are the only places where my music gets noticed," he retorted.

"I don't know why that is. It's not fair at all. Your songs are wonderful." Renesmee told him sweetly, biting her bottom lip.

"And, now next up is Johnny Consteneos. Put your hands together. Hoo-rah," the announcer spoke in a very bland voice. Meanwhile, the applause wasn't much better.

"Good luck," Renesmme encourage wholeheartedly, ignoring the lack of enthusiasm from the crowd. "Wow their socks off baby."

Johnny gave his girlfriend of three months an appreciative smile, and walked on the small stage. Strapping on his acoustic guitar, he spoke into the microphone. "Hey, um, this little number is about my girlfriend." He said, gesturing to Renesmee. She blew a kiss at him. "I hope you like it."

_Dear, Renesmee, my sweet._

'_Do you know that when you_

_Walk into the room, I can't_

_Control the way my heart beats?_

_Cuz I'm crazy over you. Hey, Renesmee,_

_Do you know that since I saw you standin'_

_Across the hall, I couldn't help but fall? My_

_Whole world stared changing. My life has _

_Been propelled out of control. Hi, Renesmee, _

_Do you know I love you?'_

Then, a spotlight cast over where she had been sitting with a flushed expression. Tears stained her brown orbs, fearing that she was going to be forced into a reply, right where strangers could view.

"Well," a female audience member inquired, glowing, "do you love the guy or what?"

Johnny looked hopeful. Renesmee just looked horrified.

"I-I, uh, have to get out of this place," she said breathlessly, and grabbed her coat. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

She slammed the door on her way out of the coffee shop, and of course, the family would be curious to know what happened. Renesmee was made to explanation every detail of her date with Johnny.

"_Aw_!" Rosalie gushed. "He wrote you a song!"

"Then what?" Alice egged on, her topaz eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, the song said that he loved me."

"Oh, boy." Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme uttered in unison.

"So what's wrong with this one?" Bella asked her daughter in a disapproving tone.

"Nothing at all. I just don't love Johnny, and I didn't very much enjoy being put on the spot like that. I didn't want to embarrass him, but that's just how it turned out." Renesmee replied sadly.

"Good for you, Nessie. At least you're not leading these poor los-" Bella shot Jacob a cold glare, "um, fellows, on. It's not your fault that you're so loveable."

"Thanks, Jacob, but-"

"Want a cookie? They make everything better," the shape-shifter offered.

"Oo," Renesmee exclaimed, forgetting she was about to sob about.

* * *

Renesmee smirked to herself, aware of the pair of electric hazel eyes staring holes through her back. Patting her mouth in a bored yawn, she got up from her perch on a cafeteria table. She glanced over her shoulder, quirking an amused eyebrow at the relentless figure of Greyson.

"What could you possibly want?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"A date," Greyson retorted, running a hand through his slick, red hair.

She wrinkled her face in disgust. "Ew."

Greyson shook his head like a wounded giraffe—he wishes. "You know, playing hard to get doesn't work with me."

"Good. Now scram." Renesmee retorted with a roll of the eyes.

In response to this, a seductive growl bubbled in Greyson's chest as he attempted to smile with a charming smile. Unfortunately for him, Renesmee noted the way his eyes were no long on her face, but her breasts.

"But I love you! Whenever I look into those sweet green eyes-"

"Okay, stop right there," she interrupted. "First of all, toad, I have brown eyes. Second of all, I sure as _hell _don't love you and never will. So take a hint and quit following me around!" Renesmee yelled, clenching her fists, and gave Greyson a treacherous scowl.

He hung his head down, avoiding the intensity of her glare, and walked away. Never had Renesmee been so happy to have inherited her father's evil death glare and her mother's seemingly innocent brown eyes; together, they were a perfect combination.

Renesmee walked back to table her family had been sitting, and high-fived Jacob, who had enrolled in the school as a favor to her. Edward put his chin in his chin, smiling in appreciation of his daughter's thoughts.

"That's my girl," he said.

"But next time, can I kick his butt?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Renesmee shrugged. "It makes no difference to me."

"_Renesmee_," Bella warned, unable to keep a straight face on. She covered her mouth, wanting to hide the laugh.

* * *

"Hey, Tony. So what was so important that I had to beg my dad so that I could leave the house?" Renesmee asked.

"Here. I wanted to give you this."

"Really? That's so sweet of you, Tony, but-" Renesmee sighed, her spidey senses tingling, and very wise to that soft look in his eyes.

"But what?" Tony questioned.

"But you're in love with me, aren't you?" Renesmee queried quietly, handing Tony back his black leather jacket.

He nodded solemnly. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Look, you're awesome, Tony, and any girl should feel extremely lucky to have a guy like and-"

"And you're nothing like any girl I've ever met. You're perfect," Tony interrupted. "You could never be in love with an ordinary guy like me."

"No, that is not true, and I'm the farthest thing from being perfect. This has absolutely nothing to do with, Tony. I'm just not in love with you." Renesmee pouted, hoping that these were somehow the right words to be speaking

She honestly thought that she should have been an expert at this by now. Truth is breaking up somebody who really cared for her never became easier. Quite the contrary, actually.

"That's okay, Renesmee. I understand. Hey, I mean at least now I know what I'm looking for in a girl." A sad smile crept onto Tony's face. "See ya around."

"Yeah. See ya." Frowning, Renesmee rushed away from Tony's front porch and back home where she might find some piece.

* * *

Renesmee flipped the channels on the TV, flopping down on the sofa between Jacob and Emmett.

"I was watching that!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah? Well, I just a free leather jacket and really good guy." She sniffed, glowering at her uncle.

"B-b-but . . . The game . . ." Emmett trailed off sorrowfully.

"Fine. Whatever," she snarled as she stood up and angrily tossed the remote into Emmett's lap. "I'll be in the tree house."

She ran as fast she could before the tears started coming.

Jacob watched his Nessie, knowing her much better than that; something was bugging her.

* * *

A long time ago when Renesmee had barely turned two years-old, Jacob Black had built her a gigantic tree house as a birthday present with Esme's help, of course. Naturally, she would love any gift she received from her best friend, but this had been her favorite. All of her favorite books had been stashed up there along with a mini refrigerator in case she got the munchies. It was Renesmee's special place to escape to when she was in one her moods.

Today, however, the young half breed just wanted to lie awake on the wood, and take in the comforting scent of pinecone and ocean breeze—Jacob's scent.

Renesmee heard loud footsteps climbing the ladder into the tree house, and quickly determined that it was none other than Jacob. Thankfully, the tree house could hold his weight as well as several other werewolves.

She smiled, always happy to have some quality time with him. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"I should ask you the same question, Ness. You always have a date on Saturday nights—actually, every date out of the wee—so I figured something must be wrong." Jacob answered, half joking and half serious. "Well?"

Renesmee let out a small sigh, shrugging. "I don't know, Jacob. I am so sick of not being in love with at least one of those guys. I mean, the guys I go out with are usually great—some of the best in the world—but they're always falling in love me, and I never seem to fall back. Jacob, can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

Jacob chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with you. You can't help it that there aren't any sparks." He took a seat next to her and draped a comforting arm over her Renesmee's shoulders. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating. "Don't rush it, Nessie."

"But _when_ is it going to happen to me, Jacob?" I inquired in exasperation.

"When you least expect; that's usually how it works. Mister Right might be closer than you think," the shape-shifter retorted gently. "Speaking of which, Nahuel called," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" Renesmee—no—Nessie. Yeah. Jacob's Nessie replied, rolling her eyes. "How do you always know the right things to say," she queried, removing her head from its position, and smiled warmly up at her best friend.

"Years of practice, Nessie."

Nessie felt the beat of her heart speed up as the grin from Jacob's expression slowly began to fade away. Instinctively, their eyes fluttered shut at the faces moved closer towards each other.

"Renesmee, dinner!" Edward called, sounding a little smug with himself. "Esme made your favorite—brisket with macaroni and cheese."

Jacob and Nessie opened their eyes, shocked about what they were just planning on doing. . . And what Nessie stll intended on doing.

She grasped his shoulders, ready to give him a feverish kiss. But that had not been the case. Instead, Jacob captured her lips with his in a tender, innocent kiss that lasted no more than the best seven seconds of their lives.

"RENESMEE!" Edward shouted louder; this time he was upset.

Sadly, Nessie hadn't eaten much of anything that evening. She was too busy trying to put together a tremendously tricky puzzle. It had been there—Jacob had been there all this time; her affections for him just bubbling beneath the surface. Only currently was everything becoming clearer. Realizing this, Nessie just sat there at the dining table, staring off into space as Jacob barely ate, too. Nessie was slowly figuring it out for herself, just like they always knew she would.

Edward grunted.

Later that same evening before Jacob got on the Rabbit and headed down to La Push, Nessie and him were desperately trying not blush in front of one another.

"So, um," Jacob said, nodding.

"Yeah," Nessie laughed shyly, the blood rushing to her head in a dizzying rush.

"Wow, those two sure are articulate," Emmett mumbled to Jasper.

"Later."

"Okay, bye," Nessie retorted.

Seven days later, Nessie would come to the conclusion that she had in fact, somewhere along road, fallen in love with Jacob Black. Seven days after that would she actually share those new feelings with him.

* * *

**I was listening to, "I Could Break Your Heart Any Day of the Week," when this popped into my head. Hope you like it!**


End file.
